Mole in the City
"Mole in the City" is an irregular episode in the Happy Tree Friends series. Plot At night, in the city, The Mole gets off an elevator on the top floor of a tall building. He walks to an office door and removes his mole from his face, placing it on the doorknob. The mole blinks red and lets off a small explosion, blowing off the doorknob and opening the door. He opens a filing cabinet and begins taking photos of some files, while a mysterious figure watches him from the roof of a nearby building. When he's done, The Mole places his camera in a briefcase and turns to leave. He accidentally steps on a security laser, setting of an alarm. The Mole runs to the window in the office, but accidentally hits the wall and stumbles out of the window in a daze. The falling glass shards cut a balloon vendor on the sidewalk below to pieces, before he can give a balloon to an eager child. As the ballons float upwards, The Mole grabs them to stop his fall. This temporarily lifts him in the air while his stalker, a rat in a trenchcoat, watches him through a set of binoculars. The Mole floats to the ground and gives the balloons to the child, who begins floating upwards. The Mole then turns around to find himself face to face with his enemy, The Rat. The Mole takes out his white cane and twirls it around, ready to attack. He places the briefcase down and stikes an attack stance, but, unbeknownst to him, he is facing the wrong direction. The Rat takes the briefcase and runs off, jumping into a giant hamster ball and rolling away. The Mole holds his cane up and fires a grappling hook out of it. The hook attaches to the hamster ball, pulling The Mole up to it as it continues rolling. The ball bounces up when The Mole's body creates a bump and they fly into a mousetrap factory. The rat wakes up, having fallen out of the ball, and finds a mousetrap clamped down on his nose. To make matters worse, a giant mousetrap has shut across his torso. He sees The Mole's briefcase in the moonlight and begins dragging his body toward it. Unfortunately for him, the giant mousetrap remains where it is, causing The Rat's body to split in half, held together by only his spinal cord. He reaches the briefcase and opens it, finding nine moles inside which begin blinking red. Outside the factory, The Mole walks off with his briefcase while the factory blows up behind him. He replaces his mole on his face, which begins blinking red. Deaths #The Elephant Vendor is cut to pieces by glass shards. #The Pig Child floats into the sky upon being handed a bunch of balloons. He debatedly dies when the balloons pop and he falls back to Earth (death not seen). #The Rat is blown up in a warehouse. #The Mole dies when his fake mole explodes (debatable) Injuries #The Mole runs into a wall, dazed, and falls out of a window. #The Rat is clamped on the nose by a mousetrap, and a clamped around the waist by a a huge mousetrap. #The Rat stretches his spinal cord and rips his own body open, exposing his internal organs, trying to reach the briefcase. Goofs #During the scene when The Rat escapes with Mole's suitcase in a hamster ball, a car behind the hamster ball, changes from pink to tan. Trivia #Initially The Mole was supposed to be a blind secret agent as he is in this episode, but the idea was eventually scrapped as he remained a regular character in the Happy Tree Friends universe. #It's actually possible that the Mole would have survived if his mole-bomb exploded because when he blew a doorknob with one, the mole-bomb generated a small weak explosion. (Although this may vary scince nine bombs created a large eplosion that killed The Rat.) #It is unknown if the storyline will continue in Ka-Pow, as The Mole isn't in the Ka-Pow poster, but it is in the new opening. #One of The Rat's injuries is similar to Sniffles' in I've Got You Under My Skin. #The official Happy Tree Friends website labels the episode under Ka-Pow, though the episode was released long before the first episode of Ka-Pow even aired. #The Mole's glasses are transparent for the majority of the episode, and it only seems to show his skin, almost as if he had no eyes. This may or may not be a goof. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Military Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:No Females